Movies and Revisions
by FluxBlade
Summary: After discovering one large change the movie makes to the true history, a couple of people decide to ask the one person that wasn't there for the premiere. The answer they get, isn't quite what they were expecting.


**A/N **Well, after learning that Yuuno's role was cut down in the recent movie and after reading F91's fic about it, I started think about how Yuuno started to be gone for most of the newest series. Which ended up to me writing this, though it is shorter than I usually write. And no I don't own Nanoha.

* * *

The holoscreen flared to life as the young man placed two books carefully down on his desk before turning to it and responding,

"Admiral, I found the books that you were looking for, though it would be helpful if next time you have the proper name."

"Ferret, you have been running the library for over ten years, and I'm getting my information second-hand, it's not going to be perfect." The librarian sighed and watched the admiral mess with his computer. Once finished, the librarian gestured towards the books as they vanished and reappeared on the admiral's desk.

"Anything else? Perhaps another set of books that you have to have desperately." The admiral stared at him as he leaned forward folding his hands together.

"Yuuno, you know how we were interviewed for the movie being produced about the Jewel Seed Incident?" The librarian nodded as he sat in his chair. "You were the only one not there at opening night so you may not know it, but, there was one very large change about the history. Do you know what it was?"

"Yes I do and I asked for it." The librarian shrugged at Chrono's jaw lowering.

"Why?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly the best role model, trying to recover The Jewel Seeds without asking for help would be bad for the children watching to see."

"Ferret, I wasn't talking about that, I knew that was going to change, I was talking about what Nanoha learned magic from." Yuuno pushed his glasses up before answering,

"Oh, that. Well, think about what would happen to the Infinite Library if everyone found out that Nanoha's magic teacher works here. My assistants would have even less time to keep the place organized, and you make it bad enough as it is." Chrono glared in response as Yuuno chuckled. "The other reason is, I enjoy my life and most of the people trying to get my attention now are usually trying to convince me to go out on a dig. Also, think about what happens when the academy becomes swamped with applicants wanting Nanoha's teacher to teach the next generation of mages." That statement got Chrono to crack a smirk.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to get another ferret to find everything I need. Then again, Hayate was miffed with you when she found out she couldn't have you help with Riot Force Six. At least we didn't have to save you during the recent incidents with Jail." Yuuno nodded as he remembered the orders given to him by Chrono, when Jail attacked RF6 headquarters, he had been told to protect the Infinite Library. While the likelihood of an attack on the place was unlikely and they were likely to not underestimate him, his barriers were most likely the best. He had been mostly annoyed as there was an auction he wanted to have seen. However, knowing how much information here would have been lost softened the blow. The good news to come out of it was the one artifact he would have been interested in was bought by the church, who allowed him access to it when he wanted.

"Hey, Yuuno, no going down memory lane right now."

"Sorry, Chrono," he responded while scratching the back of his head. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, actually, we are having a get together in two weeks. You're not running off on another dig then, are you?"

"No, I'll be there."

"Good, I won't have to tell Nanoha that you're avoiding her then." Chrono smirked as Yuuno face-palmed. "It is good to know I won't have to have the movie pulled because they weren't accurate enough, see you in two weeks." And with that declaration the holoscreen flickered away. Yuuno moved to guess what Chrono would need next. After realizing that scanning the material he had to get would give him a clue on what was next needed by Chrono, Yuuno found making logical guesses made his life so much simpler than having to rush with the crazy deadlines the other man gave him. It had been enjoyable the first time he surprised him with the next list already ready. Though he had found that giving the selections early would be met with scorn and Chrono would complain that his desk would be completely covered, and become more than he could handle.

His thoughts returned to the movie as his search magic identified exactly where the books were. While the library was mostly organized, occasionally a couple of the rarer books seemed to have been moved to locations they should not be. Most likely when a book was skimmed and the reader forgot where the book was supposed to go. Either that or one of his workers were playing pranks again.

While there were times that he missed being there to help his friends, especially Nanoha, he knew that they were strong enough. And besides, if he was really needed, well, he was only a teleport away. And as he told Chrono, his friends knew what he had done and the library staff were happy to have him as the head librarian, so it was not like his life was missing anything. After all, if Nanoha didn't send him information about how Vivio was doing, Arf would show him the videos. Now if only he could get Chrono to give up the whole ferret talk, life would be perfect. Especially if it happened before Vivio or Chrono's twins started to believe he really was a ferret.

"Mr. Scrya, there is a call from Nanoha." He smiled as he carefully removed a book on Chrono's next list before walking back to his office.

"Yuuno, you missed the premier of the movie." Nanoha complained as she crossed her forearms across her chest.

"Well, there was a dig that finally gotten approval from the top and I promised I would be there when they started." Yuuno responded as he winced a bit. "Besides, we found this rare tome on the ancient culture on the planet. It was well worth the effort."

"Really, the dig was difficult?" Her arms moved to rest at her sides.

"Well, first we had to make sure not dig too deep as we had reasons to believe the source was very shallow. The first day started with…" Yuuno dove into his discussion on how the dig went while Nanoha made herself comfortable on her couch. He knew she would eventually steer the conversation to where Chrono had gone, but he knew that she would understand. Even if she never believed him that he didn't do that much for her.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think and any suggestions to make it better.


End file.
